Truth about Feelings
by Maria65
Summary: Alvis has some free time but nightmares are assaulting him. A little mumble leads to a confrontation with Galven and now he has to tell Galven his feelings for Keyara, yet she remains unaware. She returns after Galven leaves and the two realize the journey with the Heir to the Monado is upon them. Yet the know they can overcome anything. (Just a little peak into Alvis's life.)


Alvis stifled a yawn as he put the book back on the table before grabbing another one from the small stack he had beside him. It wasn't often he had a full week to himself...though he did have Keyara to thank for that, the Divine Guardian, also his best friend, had told the Council that he needed a few days rest. In his place, she offered to read, feel, and use the ether to check around Bionis for any odd events that make take place so they could stop any disasters that would strike. Though it did concern Alvis, she had been rundown lately, unable to really spend time with anyone ever since she offered to take his place. Actually focusing on ether all around the Bionis was difficult and with it out of her control...well...Alvis hoped and prayed she'd be okay.

He had recently gotten an earful from Galven, the Divine Master saying Alvis needed to hurry up and feel better so Keyara could take a break. It wasn't easy though, Alvis had been plagued by a recurring nightmare lately...it wasn't getting better. It was every night and he wondered why he was having it again; last time he had it was for about two weeks after the vision happened! It was a vision that showed him Keyara's death after Colony Twelve was destroyed...he wondered why he couldn't get the vision to leave him be! He sighed, rubbing the bridge between his eyes, feeling a headache forming again. He stood up, put the books he read back and grabbed the stack he was still reading and left the library, heading for his room.

 _ **"**_ _ **NO!"**_ The voice screamed in his head after he closed his eyes, only to snap them open after hearing that scream. He groaned, rubbing his forehead, hoping to ignore the pained scream...he had enough of seeing her die to last him a lifetime...he didn't need anymore nightmares.

"I really need to man up." Alvis mumbled before he heard a scoff behind him. "Damn right you do!" The voice stated and Alvis froze...Galven? He spun around, surprised to see the High Entia around, leaning against the door to Keyara's room and gulped.

He was in for more hell, he was certain. "G-Galven, what're you doing here?" Alvis stuttered out, he had believed the High Entia would be with-"Keyara?" Galven questioned and Alvis flinched, the High Entia had read his eyes. "She went on a mission and the Council had forbidden me from going with her." Galven said and Alvis rose a brow, that was new.

"They said she needed to be on her own for this one, be with a different group and learn how to be a leader if they hoped for her to be a successful Divine Guardian." Galven said, still reading his eyes as Alvis pretty much let his question's be known by his eyes. "That's new for them." Alvis said and Galven shrugged. "Eh, I have faith in my little girl." Galven said with a smirk before he narrowed his eyes. "But...I need to have a talk with you Alvis." Galven said before he passed Alvis.

He opened Alvis's door and glared at him. "You'll want to sit down...we need to have a long talk." Galven said and Alvis felt himself worry for his own safety. Galven was not someone who was to be disobeyed and he was often feared for his stern attitude; he had gotten very protective of Keyara since taking her under his wing and everyone knew that.

Alvis gulped and walked into his room and Galven followed and closed the door before leaning against it as Alvis sat down and looked up at Galven, putting his books off to the side. "...This about Keyara?" Alvis asked and Galven nodded. "I agree when you mumbled you need to man up, but this covers all aspects concerning my daughter." Galven said and Alvis sighed in defeat.

He had to accept the fact that Galven was the closest thing to a father for Keyara, the High Entia even offered to take her in and adopt her as a official parent. "All aspects?" Alvis repeated, wondering what it was Galven was getting at. "All topics...mainly about the mixed signals you've been sending to Keyara." Galven started and Alvis went pale.

He didn't want to send the mixed signals but it was hard with Lorithia breathing down his neck and whispering the same threat Zanza had said so long ago. _**"**_ _ **The moment you fall in love with someone and they prove to be a hinderance to your job...whoever you love with die a painful, slow, agonizing death. And it'll be your fault."**_ Alvis wanted to be close to Keyara...but Lorithia and Dickson pretty much stopped him with threat's.

"I...I don't mean to act like that." Alvis said as he hung his head, knowing he was going to get an earful again. "Then why do you?!" Galven shouted as he hit the door and Alvis looked up in shock...he had not expect Galven to lose his cool like that! "You want to know how confused and stressed you make Keyara feel?" He questioned Alvis, voice harsh and threatening.

"I don't mean to make her feel like that!" Alvis shouted back, standing up and glaring back at Galven. "If I could, I would tell Keyara how I feel...but I can't!" Alvis shouted back, his anger rising as well and Galven glared back.

"What can't you tell her?!" Galven demanded and Alvis growled, it would be nearly impossible to convince Galven without telling the truth. "...There a certain things that prevent me from doing what I want!" Alvis shouted, he wasn't exactly lying; Zanza, Lorithia and Dickson were stopping him. Galven rose a brow, confused as well as intrigued...what could he mean? "Are you talking...about the journey that you two will be going on?" Galven questioned and Alvis looked at him, before sighing and nodding.

"Yes...the journey...we may not make it." Alvis said and Galven growled, but before he could speak, Alvis spoke one more. "Though, if even it proves to be dangerous...I won't let Keyara be the one who dies. I will prevent her death at all cost." Alvis said as his eyes shone a little and Alvis felt himself relax, the plaguing vision left his mind, allowing him to clear his mind.

Galven sighed and rubbed his neck...at least Galven now knew how he felt, or at least a little bit. "So...you do love Keyara." Galven asked, just to confirm it one last time and Alvis nodded. "Yes...but I want to tell Keyara myself." Alvis said and Galven nodded, he expected Alvis too.

"I expect you to...but when is the question." Galven said and Alvis shrugged. "When the time is right Galven, you can't expect me to just say my confession." Alvis said and Galven sighed, looks like he'd have to wait longer. "Well, you best do it soon; Kallian is trying to swoon Keyara and despite it not working, if you keep acting the way you do; she may just ignore her feelings for you." Galven said before he heard Alvis gasp.

"Y-you mean t-to s-s-say that K-K-K…" Alvis couldn't finish, his face was flushed as red as Keyara's red vest and Galven looked at him before he busted out laughing. "Haha! Now I know who's more dense!" Galven said laughing as he opened the door.

"W-wait, Galven-!" Alvis stumbled over one of the books on the floor but didn't fall. "I'll let you figure it out for yourself." Galven said with a smile at him. "You two need to stop acting like idiots and focus on your feelings." Galven said before he closed the door, leaving Alvis standing in his room, completely dumbfounded.

 _'_ _Keyara...Keyara likes me? In that way?'_ Alvis thought before he sat down and grabbed a random book, not looking at the cover. _'_ _Could it be possible?'_ Alvis thought before looking at the book and blushing. In his hands was a book he remembered Melia shoving in his hands one day a few weeks ago. All she had said was 'You'll know the truth' before she ran off.

The book was labeled: "How To Tell Someone Loves You"; he sighed and put the book down, blushing again as he grabbed a different book. _'_ _If Keyara loves me...then maybe...just maybe...things can work out. I'd just have to stop Dickson and Lorithia from breathing down my neck.'_ Alvis thought before a vision flashed and he chuckled.

 _'_ _So...Shulk and his friends will be here next week? That works out perfectly.'_ Alvis thought before he heard a knock at his door. "Enter!" Alvis shouted and was pleased to see Keyara. "I'm back!" She shouted as she ran over and sat down on the bed, the door closing on its own.

"Glad to see you back." Alvis said with a smile and Keyara smiled as she hugged him and he hugged her in return. "Glad to be back!" Keyara said happily and Alvis smiled more as he rested his head against hers, feeling her tighten her hug.

It was common for them, after returning from a mission, Keyara would come straight to his room and stay with him for the rest of the day. Heck, there have been time she had fallen asleep in his room; Alvis wouldn't mind and he'd sleep on the floor, allowing her to have his bed. It wasn't uncommon, they were usually inseparable after a mission and this would result in the Council giving the two mission's together or giving them days off together. Alvis looked down, only to see her eyes giving a soft glow and he knew she felt the ether tell her of what was to come.

"They'll be here next week?" She questioned and he nodded. "Yes...which me our journey starts next week with them." Alvis said and Keyara nodded. "Guess that means Melia is with them as well." Keyara said and Alvis nodded. "Yes, which means we'll have to convince Sorean Antiqua that they mean no harm and that they will help us save the Bionis." Alvis explained and Keyara nodded.

"I am aware, looks like we'll have a busy year ahead of us." Keyara said as she smiled up at him. "But at least we won't be apart now." Keyara said and Alvis chuckled. "Yeah, we still get to stay together." Alvis said and kissed her forehead, and Keyara blushed yet giggled.

Yes, they would be together and they would travel together, making new friends as the Heir of the Monado made his way closer to Alcamoth. The journey would be dangerous and their bonds may be tested, but the two knew that they would be able to overcome anything. Besides...the future was looking bright for after the journey's end; Alvis believed he'd finally be able to obtain what he's wanted and Keyara would finally obtain what she wanted. As long as they had each other...nothing was impossible.


End file.
